The present disclosure relates to roof-top tents that are mountable on a vehicle.
Many outdoors enthusiasts enjoy camping, but setting up a tent can be time consuming and inconvenient, especially when there are no suitable places to put a tent. Additionally, it is frequently beneficial to be located off the ground to avoid disturbing or being disturbed by wildlife. One solution to such a problem is a roof-top tent that attaches to the top of a vehicle. Unfortunately, current roof-top tents also present various shortcomings. Existing root-top tents include bulky frames and pads making them heavy and difficult to lift onto the roof of a vehicle. Additionally, such existing roof-top tents are thick when stowed on top of the vehicle thereby causing substantial wind resistance and resistance and reducing efficiency of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need among such tents to provide a tent system which is thin and light.